Charles Xavier est en retard
by Matteic
Summary: Que se seraitil passé si Xavier avait trouvé Kurt trop tard ? Traduction d'une fic de Lauren Wagner. FIC TERMINÉE.
1. Chapitre 1

Charles Xavier is late

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 1

L'aboiement des chiens perça le silence de la nuit, suivi par les cris de leurs propriétaires alors que les lueurs des torches écartaient l'obscurité dans les rues de Winzledorf. Les habitants de Winzledorf n'avaient pas eu une très bonne année. Leurs récoltes n'avaient pas été assez abondantes pour être vendues, sans parler de nourrir leurs familles pendant un an, et il n'y avait pas eu assez de pluie pour arroser les quelques champs qui restaient en état. Et, encore pire que ça, leurs enfants étaient massacrés dans leurs lits toutes les nuits !

Pendant plusieurs mois, ils n'avaient pas pu savoir ce qui se passait, et puis la veille ils avaient trouvé leur réponse. C'était un démon qui causait tous leurs problèmes, exactement comme le suspectait le prêtre depuis le début. Un démon avec des yeux jaunes et luisants, une fourrure bleue et une queue en pointe tuait leurs enfants, ruinait leurs cultures et stoppait la pluie !

Ils avaient trouvé le démon dans la chambre d'un des enfants, debout devant le corps d'un jeune homme dont il avait brisé le cou. Ils avaient immédiatement compris que le démon avait tué le jeune homme, qui tentait de l'empêcher de s'attaquer à l'enfant. Et maintenant, ils faisaient une chasse au démon.

Pour une créature qui avait tué des bébés dans leurs petits lits, son choix d'abri était bizarre. Il s'était glissé dans une vieille cathédrale par une fenêtre brisée des larmes roulaient le long de la fourrure bleue de ses joues. Regardant le crucifix couvert de poussière, il s'inclina et alla s'agenouiller devant, en sanglots. Levant légèrement la tête, il regarda le crucifix et murmura doucement, d'une voix rauque et pleine de culpabilité.

" Pitié, je ne voulais pas le tuer. " murmura-t-il. " Je ne voulais pas du tout tuer Stefan ! Je voulais juste l'empêcher de tuer plus d'enfants qu'il prenait pour des démons ! Seigneur, tu dois me croire. Je ne suis pas un démon. Je t'en prie, dis-le à ce gens qui veulent me faire du mal ! Fais leur savoir qu'ils ont tort ! " sanglota-t-il, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains étranges.

Dehors, il pouvait entendre les aboiements des chiens qui se rapprochaient de la cathédrale. Il ne regarda pas par dessus son épaule, il regarda juste le crucifix et accrocha ses mains ensemble, les ongles de sa main droite s'enfonçant dans le dos de sa main gauche alors qu'il priait passionnément Dieu de dire à ces gens qu'il n'était pas un démon, et demandait aussi le pardon pour avoir tué son frère adoptif, Stefan.

Une des vitres de la porte fut soudain brisée par une pierre, propulsant des débris de verre dans toutes les directions. Se levant lentement, Kurt regarda avec peur les portes trembler sous le choc des hommes enragés, soutenus par leurs chiens.

" Seigneur, je suis une pâle excuse d'homme qui a commis un crime horrible. Pitié, je sais que je dois être puni, mais je t'en prie, ne les laisse pas me tuer sous le nom d'un démon ! Je ne suis pas un démon ! " supplia-t-il alors que la porte tremblait derechef et craquait sous les assauts de la foule. Quand les panneaux cédèrent enfin, les hommes le trouvèrent roulé en boule, ses mains serrés autour de sa tête, reposant sur ses genoux comme s'il priait. Ils l'attrapèrent sans ménagement par les bras et le forcèrent à se lever.

" Maintenant tu vas payer pour les meurtres de nos enfants, démon ! " cracha le meneur, plissant les yeux. " On va le faire flamber et le renvoyer à l'Enfer d'où il vient. " dit-il à voix haute, provoquant des cris de joie furieuse dans la foule qui entraîna Kurt hors de la cathédrale.

" Non ! Ecoutez-moi ! Je ne suis pas un démon ! " cria-t-il, sa voix noyée par les cris de la foule, heureux de pouvoir enfin retourner la chance et ramener les choses à la normale en détruisant ce démon. Leurs chiens grognèrent et se jetèrent sur ses talons et sa queue, un d'eux mordant assez fort pour le faire saigner. Levant les yeux vers les étoiles qui emplissaient le ciel, Kurt supplia encore une fois Dieu de le sauver de ces gens qui se trompaient sur lui et voulaient le tuer sous le nom de démon.

" Seigneur, ne les laisse pas me faire ça ! " cria-t-il alors qu'ils élevaient un tronc et le fixaient solidement au sol. " Seigneur, tu sais que je ne suis pas un démon ! Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à ces enfants, je ne voulais pas ! Tu connais la vérité ! Ne les laisse pas me tuer ! " Il fut brutalement plaqué contre le tronc et attaché avec de lourdes chaînes qui entrèrent dans sa peau et le blessèrent. Il pria encore Dieu.

" J'ai toujours été fidèle envers toi, Seigneur ! J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour t'obéir et faire le bien en Ton nom ! Ne me laisse pas mourir en démon ce soir ! Je ne viens pas de l'Enfer ! Je suis un homme ! " hurla-t-il plus qu'il ne parla, faisant reculer de surprise une partie de la foule. Sa queue remuait en tous sens, faisant voler une partie des fagots de bois sec et de la paille que la foule entassait maintenant autour de ses pieds.

Quand ils eurent fini, les hommes approchèrent cinq torches et se tournèrent vers le prêtre qui regardait Kurt sangloter. Il hocha la tête et les torches furent jetées sur les fagots, les allumant en quelques instants. La foule entoura le bûcher, regardant le démon brûler avec satisfaction.

Basculant sa tête en arrière, Kurt ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir la nausée qui montait dans sa gorge. Serrant les dents et les paupières, il essaya de supporter la douleur lancinante qui commençait à frapper ses grands pieds et ses chevilles. La fumée noire montant vers son visage, il toussa et sanglota en même temps, pensant que Dieu l'avait finalement condamné pour son apparence et l'acte qu'il avait commis.

" Je ne veux pas mourir ! " cria-t-il, sentant l'odeur de sa fourrure et de sa chair brûlées. Il leva la tête vers les étoiles qui étincelaient au travers de la fumée noire. " Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! Pas si je ne suis pas un démon ! " hurla-t-il, faisant crier de douleur la meute des chiens. " Je dois partir d'ici. Je dois trouver de l'eau ! " hurla-t-il. Fermant les yeux, il pensa à une rivière qu'il avait vue quand il était enfant.

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de soufre pourpre.

La foule cria de surprise en voyant le démon disparaître subitement. Ils pensèrent tout d'abord qu'il s'était enfui, mais le prêtre leur assura que le démon avait été rappelé à l'Enfer par son maître, et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais dans leur village pour attaquer leurs enfants ou ruiner leurs récoltes. Satisfaits, les villageois éteignirent les flammes et rentrèrent se coucher.

Kurt se retrouva au bord de la rivière, encore pris dans ses chaînes. Tremblant à la fois du peur et du choc des soudaines disparition et réapparition, il se recroquevilla et roula dans l'eau, tressaillant quand elle toucha ses blessures. Il resta allongé là, à moitié dans l'eau et à moitié en dehors. Il ne savait pas encore comment il avait pu passer du bûcher à cette rivière. Epuisé et souffrant trop pour réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil.

Quand Kurt se réveilla, il faisait jour et ses blessures ne brûlaient plus. Regardant les chaînes autour de lui, il se tortilla un peu et se rendit compte qu'elles s'étaient relâchées. Se contorsionnant quelques minutes, il parvint à s'en débarrasser. Souriant, il rampa et aspira de l'eau dans sa bouche, buvant avec joie le liquide frais. Après cela, il essaya de se lever.

Ce fut une grosse erreur.

" Oh Seigneur, que ça fait mal ! " cria-t-il, s'effondrant dans l'eau. Regardant ses pieds, il vit qu'ils étaient horriblement brûlés et que les plaies saignaient. Il pouvait voir la peau et la chair à nue sous ce qui restait de sa fourrure bleue. Gémissant, il passa une main sur ses yeux et s'allongea au sol, ne sachant que faire maintenant.

" Ce n'est pas joli, n'est-ce pas ? "

Hoquetant de surprise, Kurt se redressa et le regretta immédiatement à la douleur qu'il ressentit dans ses jambes. Il hurla et retomba avec un grognement. Serrant les dents, il tourna la tête pour essayer de localiser la source de la voix, mais c'était impossible, sa tête commençait à lui élancer à cause de la douleur de ses jambes.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " demanda-t-il en murmurant d'avantage qu'en parlant. " Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal. Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ces enfants. Je ne voulais pas tuer Stefan non plus ! Pitié, je ne peux même pas bouger ! "

" N'aie pas peur. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je suis là pour t'aider. " dit doucement la voix. Kurt regarda les chaînes et vit qu'elles commençaient à bouger toutes seules. Doucement, elles s'élevèrent en l'air et commencèrent à se tordre, à se tourner et à prendre différentes formes alors que la voix continuait.

" Ces homo sapiens ne sont que des idiots craintifs, mon ami. " dit la voix. " Toi et moi, nous sommes la génération suivante, nous sommes là pour conquérir ce monde et le dominer. Nous sommes les homo superior. " Kurt entendit des pas s'approcher et il tourna la tête, voyant l'homme venir vers lui.

C'était un vieil homme, mais il n'agissait pas en tant que tel. Il portait une armure brune, et une cape flottait derrière lui. Sur sa tête, il portait un casque étrange qui entourait complètement son visage, ne laissant voir que sa bouche et ses yeux bleu glace. L'homme s'accroupit à côté de Kurt et le regarda tranquillement.

" Cela fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Que les gens te regardent comme un monstre et t'appellent démon juste parce que tu fais partie des élus et eux non ? " demanda-t-il, faisant voler les chaînes dans ses mains puis s'enrouler autour de son bras. Il sourit doucement, regardant calmement Kurt.

" Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux être accepté et regardé comme une personne normale, comme tu es. " dit-il doucement. " Si tu viens avec moi, tu pourras te battre pour ça, et te venger des gens qui t'ont fait ça, qui ont essayé de te tuer juste parce que tu as l'air différent. Veux-tu venir avec moi et rejoindre ma cause ? " demanda-t-il.

" Oh, oui, je veux venir. " dit Kurt en chuchotant presque, les yeux humides. " Mais quel est votre nom ? " demanda-t-il. L'homme sourit légèrement, lui tendant la main.

" Mon nom est Magnéto et je sais tout de toi, Diablo. " dit-il. " Viens, maintenant, je vais te porter à ma base et soigner ces blessures. " Souriant légèrement à son vieux nom de cirque, Kurt se redressa et prit la main de Magnéto, serrant les dents et étouffant un gémissement en s'asseyant.

Doucement, Magnéto passa un bras sous les jambes et Kurt et glissa l'autre sous ses épaules. Se redressant, il commença à marcher, un des bras de Kurt passé autour de son cou pour garder son équilibre. Kurt regarda Magnéto avec un faible sourire, pensant que sa vie allait être bien meilleure maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait et l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était.


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 2

Piotr Raspoutine n'était pas du genre à provoquer des problèmes dans sa ferme collective. Il travaillait aussi dur qu'il le pouvait et, aussi longtemps que les soldats le voulaient, il gardait la bouche close et les oreilles sourdes à leurs railleries. Il avait même endurci son corps contre les coups qu'ils lui portaient quelquefois en l'accusant de ne pas travailler assez fort pour sa Mère Russie.

Une seule chose pouvait adoucir Piotr. C'était sa petite sœur Illyana. Même si elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille, ils la faisaient travailler, porter des brassées de foin et de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer, quand elle ne portait pas de l'eau aux autres travailleurs. Piotr était un bon grand frère et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la protéger des dangers.

Il travaillait dans un champ quand il entendit le ronronnement d'un tracteur. Normalement, il n'y faisait pas attention, c'était une ferme après tout, et les fermes utilisaient des tracteurs, mais cette fois il leva les yeux et quand il regarda, son cœur fit un bond jusque dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

L'idiot qui conduisait le tracteur avait trop accéléré et il avait perdu le contrôle. Combien de fois est-ce qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas trop accélérer car le tracteur avait tendance à devenir incontrôlable ? Maintenant, cet idiot ravageait leurs cultures et, surtout, il fonçait vers Illyana qui ne se rendait compte de rien !

Illyana pensait que le tracteur faisait juste son travail comme d'habitude. Et puis, elle avait trouvé une fourmilière et les petites créatures noires étaient si fascinantes qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour les regarder un peu. Quand elle entendit son frère l'appeler à grands cris, elle se retourna enfin et quand elle vit le tracteur qui venait vers elle, elle frissonna.

Une biche dans les phares d'une voiture c'est ce qua Piotr pensa en la voyant frissonner. Il lui cria de partir mais elle ne bougea pas, fixant le tracteur avec de grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux dorés volant derrière elle. Mordillant sa lèvre, Piotr regarda de sa sœur au tracteur et, sans réfléchir, courut vers elle et la serra fort contre lui, priant toute divinité qui l'entendait de les protéger. Il imagina un écran de métal autour d'eux et ferma les yeux alors que le tracteur arrivait sur eux.

Il y eut un grand bruit métallique et des débris volèrent dans toutes les directions, tous tordus et pliés dans des angles étranges. Dans ce chaos, personne ne vit de morceau de chair ou même de sang. Tout le monde resta immobile en attendant que la fumée se dissipe.

Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir tué deux de ses camarades, l'idiot se laissa tomber hors du tracteur en miettes et marcha lentement devant lui, tout son corps tremblant de terreur en pensant à ce que les soldats feraient en apprenant ça. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme ceux de tout le monde, quand il vit Piotr et sa sœur.

Piotr avait les yeux fermés, ses bras tenant toujours fermement le petit corps de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux quand le bruit s'était arrêté, ayant trop peur de voir sa sœur blessée. Il ne se demanda même pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie.

Illyana sortit lentement la tête de la poigne de son frère et regarda son bras avec surprise. Levant les yeux vers son visage, elle forma avec les lèvres un " o " de ravissement et sourit doucement, pensant au vieux livre qu'il lui avait lu une fois, à propos d'une fille qui s'appelait Dorothée, et de ses amis, dans un pays appelé Oz.

" Grand frère, tu es l'Homme de Fer-Blanc ! " gloussa-t-elle. " Tu brilles, tu es en métal, comme lui ! "

En l'entendant, Piotr ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec surprise. Il la regarda d'abord, trop étonné pour parler, jusqu'à voir ses bras. Il étaient en acier pur, brillant. Lentement, il la lâche et se leva, regardant son corps. Des pieds à la tête Piotr était couvert d'acier ses vêtements avaient été déchirés par endroits. Regardant le tracteur, il vit nettement l'endroit où il l'avait percuté. Le tracteur était complètement démoli, mais lui et sa sœur étaient indemnes.

" Par Lénine, je sui devenu en métal ! " dit-il, ne remarquant pas les regards de tout le monde sur lui et sa sœur. Regardant Illyana, il haussa légèrement les sourcils et sourit timidement. Quand il regarda ses camarades, son sourire s'effaça en voyant leur air de dégoût et de mépris. Il comprit que les choses allaient tourner mal, alors il se pencha et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

" Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rentre, flocon de neige. " dit-il doucement, regardant les autres avec colère.

" Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure, grand frère. Est-ce que les soldats ne vont pas être en colère après nous ? " demanda-t-elle, passant les bras autour de son cou alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

" Niet, ils ne seront pas en colère cette fois. " lui promit-il doucement. Il passa devant les gardes sans un mot, tout le monde le regardant en silence et déjà en même temps avec colère.

Quand Piotr entra chez lui, sa mère le regarda et ferma rapidement la porte et les verrous. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle regarda sa chemise et soupira, secouant la tête.

" Je vais avoir du mal à la réparer cette fois, tu sais. " dit-elle en lui faisant enlever. " Que s'est-il passé, Piotr ? " demanda-elle en s'asseyant, laissant Illyana grimper sur ses genoux. Piotr commença à s'asseoir sur une chaise mais, en y réfléchissant, préféra s'asseoir simplement par terre.

" Flocon de neige allait se faire écraser par un tracteur. J'ai couru vers elle et je l'ai attrapée, en la couvrant avec mon corps. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle, à part avoir souhaité qu'une paroi de étal nous protège. "

" Piotr est devenu l'Homme de Fer-Blanc, maman ! " gloussa Illyana, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

" Oui, et si je pouvais savoir comment redevenir comme avant, ça m'arrangerait. " soupira Piotr, regardant ses mains métalliques. Lentement, sa mère se leva et alla vers la cuisine.

" Essaie de résoudre ça, Piotr. Je vais recoudre ta chemise. Et, à propos, tu ferais mieux de ne pas sortir de cette maison. J'ai l'impression que nos camarades ne sont pas ravis de tes nouveaux pouvoirs. " dit-elle par dessus son épaule.

Hochant la tête, Piotr regarda ses mains et essaya de forcer le métal à partir. Ça ne marcha pas. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir à un moyen de faire partir le métal. Si penser à un écran de métal l'avait fait venir, peut-être qu'imaginer le départ de cet écran ferait disparaître l'acier. Il entendit un cliquetis et se sentit plus léger. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit qu'il était redevenu normal. Il sourit légèrement et se leva.

La nuit était calme, ils restèrent à l'intérieur, sans vouloir regarder dehors. Ils savaient que tout le monde les haïssait maintenant. Il y avait eu des fuites, des rumeurs à propos de gens dotés de pouvoirs spéciaux, apparaissant brusquement dans le monde entier. Ces gens étaient appelés des Mutants. Ils s'efforcèrent d'ignorer les coups et les chocs à la porte, sachant maintenant que c'étaient des pierres enveloppées dans des papiers couverts de menaces.

Piotr était prêt à quitter sa maison pour que sa famille vive en sécurité quand il entendit un tapotement à la porte. Il était prêt à l'ignorer quand il l'entendit à nouveau. C'est un tapotement plus poli, avec presque une note de joie. Arquant un sourcil, il ouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit un étranger, au visage couvert d'un chapeau à larges bords et portant un long manteau.

" Je peux vous aider ? " demanda-t-il, perplexe face à cet étranger habillé si bizarrement. L'étranger leva la tête et Piotr vit que ses yeux étaient dorés et brillants, sans pupilles visibles. Les yeux se plissèrent légèrement dans un sourire.

" Puis-je entrer ? " demanda l'étranger. Piotr reconnut un accent allemand. Il acquiesça légèrement et recula, laissant entrer l'allemand aux yeux étranges et fermant la porte derrière lui.

" Danke, mein Herr. " dit l'étranger, ôtant lentement les mains de ses poches. Piotr ne put s'empêcher de les fixer. Elles étaient d'un bleu vif et couvertes de fourrure, avec seulement deux doigts puissants et un pouce. Quand l'homme ôta son chapeau, il haussa les sourcils en voyant un visage bleu et poilu et des oreilles pointues. L'homme sourit à sa réaction et il vit nettement ses crocs.

" C'est un elfe ! " dit Illyana en riant et en le pointant du doigt. Piotr tressaillit, pensant qu'elle avait mis l'homme en colère quand il la regarda, mais ses craintes s'évanouirent quand l'homme éclata de rire.

" Crois ce que tu veux, liebe ! C'est mieux d'être un elfe qu'un démon ! " dit l'allemand, enlevant lentement son manteau. Il portait une chemise blanche et des jeans, et ses pieds étaient nus pour des raisons évidentes. Sa queue se déroula de sa taille et se balança derrière lui quand il se tourna vers Piotr.

" J'ai une question importante à vous poser. " dit-il, marchant doucement vers une chaise. " Je peux ? " demanda-t-il.

" Da, bien sûr. " dit Piotr, s'asseyant lentement en face de lui à la petite table. L'allemand se percha sur le dossier de sa chaise et regarda autour de la pièce avant de se tourner vers Piotr.

" Depuis quand sais-tu à propos de ton pouvoir ? " demanda-t-il, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Je l'ai découvert cet après-midi, quand j'ai sauvé ma sœur d'un tracteur. " répondit Piotr. " Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-il, arquant légèrement un sourcil.

" Mein Herr, mon nom était Kurt Wagner, mais aujourd'hui, je suis Diablo. Comme toi, je suis un mutant. " dit calmement Diablo, souriant en voyant Illyana qui regardait sa queue avec fascination. Tranquillement, il la fit se balancer en l'air, l'enroula autour de sa main un instant avant de la lâcher. Il se retourna vers Piotr et redevint sérieux.

" Ce monde ne nous accepte pas, et tu le sais déjà par ces pierres et les regards dehors. " dit-il. " J'ai moi-même subi la haine et j'ai failli être tué à cause de mon apparence. " Très lentement, il leva ses pieds et les montra à Piotr.

A une époque, ils avaient été couverts de fine fourrure, comme le reste de son corps, mais maintenant, ils étaient nus et horriblement brûlés. Piotr tressaillit en voyant les cicatrices qui montaient le long des chevilles de Diablo, la fourrure commençant tout juste à repousser. Doucement, Diablo reposa ses pieds sur la chaise, sa queue se balançant derrière lui.

" C'est écœurant, ce qu'ils nous font, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil. " Ils vont sans doute essayer de vous tuer toi et ta famille, mein Freund. Mon chef Magnéto et moi ne permettons pas que cela arrive à un ami mutant et à sa famille innocente. " dit-il.

" Qu'offres-tu à mon fils ? " demanda la mère de Piotr, entrant doucement et posant sur la table un plateau de thé.

" La liberté. " dit Kurt, prenant une tasse avec sa queue. " Mon chef commence à bâtir un groupe appelé la Confrérie. Nous nous battons pour les droits des mutants. " expliqua-t-il, buvant à petites gorgées.

" Quel genre de bataille ? " demanda Piotr avec colère. Diablo sourit doucement, montrant ses crocs d'une manière presque agréable alors qu'il penchait la tête en le regardant affectueusement.

" Le genre dont nous avons besoin. " dit-il. " Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous battons juste avec nous poings quand nous le devons. " ajouta-t-il, voyant l'expression de Piotr.

" Et si je rejoins cette Confrérie, qu'est-ce qui sera fait pour ma famille ? " demanda Piotr. Diablo regarda Illyana et la laissa jouer avec sa queue.

" Ils seront protégés, bien sûr. " promit-il. Il appuya une main sur son cœur. " Je le jure sur ma propre vie. " ajouta-t-il, regardant Piotr droit dans les yeux. Piotr regardant un moment la table, réfléchissant un moment avant de regarder sa mère puis Diablo avec un léger sourire.

" C'est d'accord, alors, Diablo. " dit Piotr. " Je viens avec toi. " souriant, Diablo finit son thé et se leva, attrapa Illyana et la posa sur ses épaules.

" Fantastique ! " dit-il. Il se tut un instant et réfléchit. " Tu vas avoir besoin d'un nom. " dit-il.

" Mon nom est Piotr… "

" Nein nein nein, mein Herr. " Diablo secoua la tête. " C'est ton ancien nom. Tu as besoin d'un nouveau nom. Un nom qui explique tes pouvoirs. " expliqua-t-il. Il regarda Piotr, la tête penchée, et sourit lentement, clignant de l'œil.

" Je l'ai. " dit-il enfin.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Piotr.

" Je crois que tu es… Colossus ! " dit-il avec détermination. Piotr rit doucement, appuya ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Diablo.

" Colossus ? " répéta-t-il, y réfléchissant. Il sourit et hocha la tête, serrant la main de Diablo. " J'aime ça ! "

Traductions :

Danke, mein Herr : Merci poli à un homme

Liebe : Chérie

Mein Freund : Mon ami (en allemand, beaucoup de noms ont une majuscule)


	3. Chapitre 3

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 3

Les cinq années écoulées avaient été pleines de victoires et de défaites pour la Confrérie, et ce n'était pas que le fait des batailles contre les X-men. Il semblait que Charles Xavier avait été très occupé à recruter des mutants pour sa cause de coexistence entre les humains et les mutants. Il avait trouvé le canadien Logan et la déesse africaine Ororo Monroe pendant que Magnéto recueillait Diablo et que celui-ci allait chercher Colossus. Plusieurs des membres de l'équipe de Xavier auraient été très utiles à la Confrérie.

Diablo affirmait souvent à Magnéto, particulièrement après une défaite contre les X-men, que les mutants qu'ils avaient recrutés étaient suffisants pour défendre leur cause. Ils avaient pu amener le Crapaud, Blob, Lorelei, le Cerveau, Unus, Colossus, et les jumeaux Vif-Argent et la Sorcière Rouge, qui ignoraient que Magnéto étaient leur père.

Néanmoins, Magnéto sentait qu'il avait besoin de plus d'assurance qu'ils pourraient gagner la guerre quand elle se déclarerait. Il montra que lors de leurs batailles contre les X-men, ceux-ci avaient gagné sans difficulté grâce à leur nombre supérieur de mutants forts. Magnéto avait décidé une alliance avec Mystique pour regrouper leurs forces afin de vaincre les X-men.

Donc, Diablo était dans la cuisine avec son ami Colossus, en train de préparer le dîner pour les deux équipes qui mangeraient ensemble dans quelques heures. Se penchant en avant, il ouvrit le four et piqua légèrement les deux belles dindes de la pointe de sa queue. Soupirant, il ferma la porte du four et se redressa, secouant la tête.

" Regarde-nous, Colossus ! Deux guerriers en tablier qui jouent les vieilles cuisinières ! " dit-il, sa queue remuant violemment de dégoût. Riant, Colossus le tapa à l'arrière de la tête avec un torchon mouillé.

" Dis ça pour toi, Diablo ! Je fais la cuisine et le ménage depuis longtemps ! " frottant l'arrière de son crâne, Diablo lança sa queue vers Colossus et le manqua.

" Je m'occupe du ragoût ! " dit-il, montrant un grand pot noir. " Ce n'est pas une tâche facile, mein Freund ! J'utilise la recette de Margali et c'est très délicat à faire, je t'assure ! " Colossus roula des yeux et abandonna, recommençant à rouler la pâte pour les tartes du dîner.

Un moment plus tard, Mystique et son groupe arrivèrent à leur quartier général. La bande de Mystique consistait en Destinée, Avalanche, Pyro, et sa fille adoptive Malicia. Quand tout le monde se fut assis à table, le Crapaud donna un léger coup de coude à Diablo et lui montra la bande blanche dans les cheveux de Malicia. Ils durent tous les deux cacher leur bouche avec leur main pour masquer leurs gloussements.

" Je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'alliance que tu me proposes. Je veux dire que tu n'as rien à offrir à mon équipe. " dit Mystique. Diablo sauta sur ses pieds, sa queue remuant vivement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire une injure, mais la Sorcière Rouge le prit par le coude et le tira doucement en arrière, secouant la tête.

Mystique regarda Diablo et ses yeux scintillèrent d'une émotion inconnue. Elle lui fit un sourire méprisant et se tourna vers Magnéto, pointa Diablo d'un long ongle rouge.

" Tu vois ? Même tes compagnons ne se retiennent pas devant toi, constate-le ! " dit-elle. " Dis-moi donc pourquoi nous te rejoindrions ? "

" Diablo est simplement loyal à ma cause jusqu'au bout, et en ce qui le concerne c'est avec noblesse et utilité. " dit Magnéto, envoyant à Diablo un regard l'avertissant de se tenir tranquille. " Et, comme nous lors de nos batailles contre les X-men, vous avez perdu plusieurs fois contre eux, malgré la capacité de Destinée à voir l'avenir. " les joues de Mystique virèrent au pourpre et elle plissa les yeux en fentes jaunes.

Alors que les deux meneurs commençaient à débattre et argumenter de part et d'autre, les autres se mirent à manger et discuter tranquillement. Diablo était calme, légèrement appuyé en arrière, écoutant attentivement tout ce que se disaient Magnéto et Mystique.

" Tu me passes les patates ? " sortant de sa transe, Diablo tourna la tête et vit Malicia. Voyant son expression confuse, elle lui montra le plat de purée près de lui.

" Tu me le passes ? " demanda-t-elle, levant légèrement un sourcil. Secouant la tête pour l'éclaircir, Diablo utilisa sa queue et lui tendit le plat, écoutant à nouveau la conversation entre Mystique et Magnéto. Malicia rit doucement en versant de la purée dans son assiette.

" Ça doit être très utile dans les batailles, hein ? " demanda-t-elle, le regardant en versant du jus dessus. Diablo renonça à les écouter se tourna vers elle en hochant la tête.

" Ça m'aide à tenir ma troisième épée. " dit-il en se versant une louche de ragoût. Il la regarda et lui offrit de la servir. Elle lui tendit son assiette et il y versa du ragoût.

" Quel est ton pouvoir, à propos ? " demanda-t-il en commençant à manger.

" Je peux prendre les pouvoirs des autres mutants. " dit-elle en haussant les épaules (T/N : il est très dommage que la version française vous prive de l'accent de Malicia, mais c'est intraduisible). " Je ne peux toucher personne à cause de ça. C'est vraiment nul. " soupira-t-elle, lui montrant une main gantée. Kurt pencha la tête en réfléchissant.

" Tu contrôles ce que tu prends ? " demanda-t-il, brisant un petit pain et le trempant dans le ragoût.

" Non, et ça ne dure pas non plus. " dit-elle. " Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche. " reconnut-elle. Kurt mordit dans son pain en réfléchissant puis sourit légèrement.

" Penses-tu que si tu tenais assez longtemps, ça resterait avec toi ? " demanda-t-il, arquant légèrement un sourcil.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " demanda Malicia. Diablo sourit et désigna Mystique.

" Dis à ta mère que si elle nous rejoint, je chercherai un moyen pour t'aider à garder tes pouvoirs. " dit-il. Malicia le regarda avec curiosité, déjà à moitié levée de son siège.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? " demanda-t-elle. Diablo sourit en montant ses crocs et agita la queue.

" Je ne te le dirai que quand ta mère nous aura rejoints ! " dit-il. Riant doucement, Malicia rejoignit Mystique et murmura quelque chose dans son oreille. Mystique regarda de sa fille adoptive à Diablo avec des yeux rétrécis.

" Quelle idée as-tu en tête pour ma fille, Diablo ? " demanda-t-elle. Diablo sauça tranquillement le reste de son ragoût avec l'autre moitié de son pain avant de répondre.

" Nous préparons une attaque surprise contre les Vengeurs. " expliqua-t-il. " Ils ont un nouveau membre, Marvel Girl, elle n'est pas très douée en combat mais elle est forte et elle peut voler. J'ai un plan qui offrirait à Malicia tous ses pouvoirs, de manière permanente, mais tu dois rejoindre les rangs de la Confrérie pour le connaître. " dit-il, plissant légèrement les yeux.

" S'il te plait, maman ? Son plan peut marcher. " supplia Malicia, donnant un léger coup de coude à sa mère. Mystique soupira légèrement puis se décida et se tourna vers Magnéto.

" Nous venons avec toi, mais si le plan de Diablo devait échouer, nous partirons sans autre discussion. " dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Acquiesçant, Magnéto prit sa main et la serra.

Après le dîner, Diablo décida de montrer sa nouvelle chambre à Malicia. Il riait doucement en grimpant les escaliers, discutant librement maintenant que le souci à propos de l'entrée de la nouvelles équipe était dissipé.

" Tu vas aimer ta chambre. " lui assura-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule en dépliant une échelle. " Elle est agréable, fraîche en été et chaude en hiver. Je suis dans la chambre d'à côté alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de te perdre ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! "

" Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux tout à coup ? " demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sur son nouveau lit. Diablo haussa les épaules, ouvrant la fenêtre pour lui montrer la vue des étoiles. " Au dîner tu étais silencieux et calme. "

" Je ne suis sérieux que lorsqu'il s'agit de travail. " dit-il simplement. " Quand il n'y en a pas, je suis plutôt le roi de la fête ! " s'esclaffa-t-il.

" Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Magnéto ? " demanda Malicia.

" Cinq ans. " dit Diablo, sans avoir besoin de compter. " Et ces cinq années ont été merveilleuses pour moi. " ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire crochu en se perchant sur une chaise au pied du lit.

" Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Mystique ? " demanda-t-il, inclinant la tête sur le côté. Malicia regarda le plafond et réfléchit un instant.

" Depuis que j'ai quine ans alors… à peu près dix ans. " dit-elle enfin avec un sourire. Baissant les yeux, elle frissonna légèrement et regarda Diablo. " Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait rejoindre Magnéto ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? " interrogea-t-il.

" Quelque chose me dit que ça a à voir avec ces cicatrices sur tes jambes. " expliqua-t-elle en les désignant. Diablo regarda ses pieds et haussa les épaules avant de lui raconter son histoire, comme si cela l'ennuyait.

Quand il eut fini, il remua légèrement la queue et regarda un moment par la fenêtre avant de revenir à Malicia.

" Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu avec Mystique ? " demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

" Je me suis enfuie de chez moi. " expliqua Malicia. " Mon père n'arrêtait pas de me battre. Et puis j'ai embrassé un garçon et je l'ai envoyé dans le coma. " ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Diablo sourit et remua légèrement la queue.

" Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver un moyen de résoudre ce petit problème. Demain, nous allons t'offrir tes propres pouvoirs ! " dit-il en se levant. " Guten Nacht. " dit-il avant de se téléporter hors de sa chambre.

Diablo resta debout le plus clair de la nuit, écrivant et préparant son plan pour aider Malicia à prendre les pouvoirs d'un des Vengeurs. Tranquillement, il entoura le nom de Marvel Girl et sourit en faisant étinceler ses crocs.

Traduction :

Guten Nacht : Bonne nuit


	4. Chapitre 4

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 4

" Je peux mener cette mission tout seul, Magnéto. " lui assura Diablo le lendemain matin alors que ceux de ses compagnons qui avaient été choisis se préparaient à partir.

" Tu en es sûr, Diablo ? Cette mission est très importante pour nous. " dit Magnéto. " Je pourrais nous sortir tous de là si les choses tournaient mal. "

" Rien ne tournera mal, mein Herr. " dit Diablo avec sérieux. " J'ai tout planifié et nous allons écraser les Vengeurs facilement. " il rit doucement. " Je pourrais même m'arrêter et aller faire un tour en ville après ça ! " riant légèrement, Magnéto plaça un bras autour des épaules de Diablo alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur jet.

" Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Diablo. Sois prudent en les combattant. " dit-il. Avec un sourire, Diablo le salua avant de grimper dans le jet, et ils décollèrent vers un bâtiment abandonné.

Quand le jet atterrit, Diablo, Malicia, Colossus, Vif-Argent, Lorelei et le Cerveau sortirent, et Diablo donna à tout le monde les ordres et positions avant de se tourner vers Malicia avec une grimace joyeuse.

" Toi et moi allons nous dissimuler par là et attendre le moment de te donner tes pouvoirs éternels ! " dit-il en riant. Prenant sa main gantée, il se téléporta dans la salle de contrôle d'une grue démolisseuse (T/N : oui, je sais, ma traduction est naze. C'est ces grandes boules de métal accrochées à une chaîne qui sont utilisées pour briser des murs). Il s'assit au poste de commandes et regarda par la vitre, sa queue remuant doucement derrière lui.

" Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? " demanda Malicia, levant les sourcils. Diablo acquiesça en souriant.

" Ja, je te promets sur mon honneur que ça va marcher et que tu auras des pouvoirs pour toujours ! " dit-il, se tendant en entendant les Vengeurs approcher. " Tiens-toi prête. " dit-il doucement en se redressant légèrement.

Captain America donna ses ordres, désignant différents points du site, sachant que la Confrérie était disséminée là. Avant qu'ils puissent bouger, le Cerveau leur fit croire que tout l'endroit était en train de s'effondrer, faisant courir plusieurs d'eux en tous sens.

Vif-Argent s'offrit le plaisir de charger La Guêpe, comme une balle de base-ball. Il allait si vite que quand il percuta ses jambes, elles se brisèrent et elle tomba au sol avec un grand cri, ses ailes battant inutilement sur le sol. Riant aux éclats, Vif-Argent fit demi-tour et se mit à courir en cercle autour des autres.

Fronçant les sourcils, Captain America tendit son bras et lança son bouclier sur Vif-Argent. Il frappa son épaule et il tomba à terre avec une grimace. Quand Captain America reprit son bouclier et se prépara à le lancer sur Lorelei, Colossus attrapa son bras et le lança sur un tas d'ordures.

Diablo regardait avec un large sourire Colossus et Captain America se battre, leurs forces s'égalant alors qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de prendre le dessus. Il regarda Marvel Girl qui volait, cherchant des yeux le Cerveau pour le forcer à arrêter ses petits jeux. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de leur cachette, Diablo se tourna vers Malicia et lui fit signe d'enlever ses gants.

" Prépare-toi. " dit-il. Il se téléporta dehors et laissa Marvel Girl le voir. Il attendit qu'elle descende sur lui pour attraper ses poignets et se téléporter dans la salle de contrôle de la grue.

" Maintenant ! " Avant que Marvel Girl puisse faire quelque chose, Malicia prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. Son corps se cambra brutalement, les veines de son visage et de son cou gonflèrent, et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

" Tiens la bien ! " cria Diablo en voyant Malicia s'affaiblir. " Tiens la jusqu'à ce que je te dise de la lâcher, d'accord ? " Malicia hocha faiblement la tête en s'écroulant en même temps que Marvel Girl, son corps tremblant comme si elle était électrocutée.

Diablo regarda avec fascination, presque avec ravissement, le corps de Marvel Girl commencer à se dessécher, les mains tendues vers lui pour chercher de l'aide. Il recula et regarda son corps devenir inerte, puis se réduire brusquement en poussière.

Malicia poussa un cri de surprise et regarda le tas de poussière avec terreur. Elle regarda Diablo, puis à nouveau ses mains. Diablo sourit et lui tendit ses gants, l'aidant à les mettre soigneusement.

" Malicia, sors et va les combattre. " dit-il. " Tu peux y aller. Ils défendent les humains qui veulent nous tuer. " ajouta-t-il pour la réconforter. Hochant la tête, Malicia se glissa hors de la salle de contrôle et, en se concentrant, se retrouva à voler comme une fusée vers Captain America, un poing en avant.

Colossus leva la tête en voyant Malicia voler vers eux, il sourit et s'écarta, au grand étonnement de Captain America. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, Malicia le frappa du poing en plein visage, ce qui l'envoya voler dans les airs. En riant, elle se posa au sol et regarda autour d'elle.

Vif-Argent frotta son bras et regarda autour de lui, plissant les yeux. Il se tourna vers Diablo et désigna le jet.

" On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils reviennent et essaient de se battre à nouveau. " dit-il. Diablo haussa les épaules et trottina tranquillement vers le jet.

" Comme tu veux, Vif-Argent. " dit-il, alors que la rampe se baissait vers eux. Montant dans le jet, ils laissèrent les Vengeurs derrière eux, une des leurs morte, leur chef inconscient, une avec les jambes brisées, et les autres confus et cherchant désespérément de l'aide.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur quartier général, Diablo fit à Magnéto et Mystique le récit de leurs exploits, y compris le moment où Marvel Girl avait été réduite en poussière par Malicia qui la tenait.

" Et maintenant, je vous promets que Malicia possèdera toujours le vol et la force de Marvel Girl. " finit-il, plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Malicia. " Je pense que cette mission était une réussite ! " Riant, Malicia ébouriffa ses cheveux avec sa main gantée.

" Tu as mon éternelle gratitude, elfe en peluche ! " dit-elle, sans remarquer l'expression de Mystique.


	5. Chapitre 5

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 5

Avec les années passées dans la Confrérie, Diablo, Malicia et Colossus devirent de grands amis, Malicia allant même jusqu'à appeler Diablo son frère, malgré l'insistance de Mystique pour qu'elle l'appelle simplement Diablo et non son frère. Malicia ignora sa mère et appela Diablo comme elle le voulait.

Depuis l'attaque contre le Vengeurs, la Confrérie avait pu les abattre définitivement, laissant plusieurs villes ouvertes à leurs attaques et raids pour la cause mutante contre l'oppression humaine. Le seul obstacle sur leur chemin était les X-men, qui semblait toujours être là où ils ne devaient pas être, et semblait TOUJOURS battre la Confrérie quand ils s'affrontaient.

Diablo se blâmait de cela car c'était lui qui faisait leurs plans de batailles et menait même tous les combats. Magnéto répétait que ce n'était pas encore ça, qu'ils devaient intensifier leurs efforts et qu'ils finiraient bien par battre les X-men un jour où l'autre. En même temps, plus ils attaquaient, plus le rêve qu'ils poursuivaient semblait s'éloigner.

Mystique et Diablo ne se supportaient toujours pas, pendant ce temps. Quand Mystique ne dénigrait pas tout ce que faisait Diablo, c'était lui qui montait des farces contre elle ou emmenait Malicia s'amuser avec lui et les autres quand Mystique l'avait interdit. Cependant, certains des autres voyaient quelque chose passer dans les yeux de Mystique quand elle s'écartait de Diablo après une dispute. C'était comme si elle lui cachait un secret.

La dispute, ce soir là, était particulièrement mauvaise. Mystique avait marché sur la queue de Diablo et ils étaient en train de se hurler dessus, comme d'habitude. Le Crapaud et Pyro tentaient de démêler la situation, chacun d'eux essayant de parler à Diablo et Mystique pour leur faire cesser le combat.

Il n'était rien de dire que ça ne marchait pas du tout.

" Allez ! Viens, Kurt. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de lui tourner le dos et il n'y aura pas d'ennuis, mec ! " dit le Crapaud, posant une main sur l'épaule de Diablo. Il reçut en échange une claque de la queue de Diablo.

" Viens, Mystique. Ce n'est pas la peine de te remonter comme ça pour un simple accident ! " dit Pyro, tentant de la tirer en arrière par un bras.

" Ce n'était pas un accident ! " cria Diablo, montrant dangereusement les crocs. " Elle a marché délibérément sur ma queue ! Je vais te faire payer ça, Mystique ! "

" J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu vas faire ! " répondit Mystique sur le même ton. " Petit bâtard ingrat et sans force ! "

" Ingrat ? ! Ingrat de quoi ? ! " demanda-t-il, tirant le Crapaud derrière lui en s'avançant vers Mystique.

" Bâtard ingrat ! J'aurais pu te tirer dessus ou même te poignarder quand j'en avais la chance ! Tout ce que j'ai fait a été de te laisser tomber dans cette chute d'eau ! " cria Mystique sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

" Quand est-ce que je suis tombé dans une chute d'eau ? ! " demanda Diablo.

" Quand tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé pelucheux et stupide ! Je t'ai laissé tomber car il y avait encore une chance pour que tu restes en vie ! Tu n'es qu'un fils ingrat ! "

La pièce devint silencieuse. Diablo fixa Mystique avec des yeux vides, cessant totalement son combat contre le Crapaud. Pyro la regarda, les sourcils levés. Elle les regarda avec confusion avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle regarda Diablo et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne put émettre qu'un faible son.

Plissant dangereusement les yeux, Diablo se téléporta dans sa chambre.

" Oh bordel de merde. " grogna Mystique, plaçant une main sur ses yeux et secouant la tête.

" Je t'avais dit qu'il le découvrirait un jour. " dit Destinée de son fauteuil lourdement capitonné. " Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, Mystique. C'est ton problème maintenant. "

" Et comment vais-je régler ça ? " aboya Mystique.

" Tu n'auras pas à le faire. " dit calmement Destinée. " Ta fille s'en occupe. "

Alors que Destinée rassurait Mystique sur sa famille, Malicia grimpait l'échelle qui menait à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Diablo, pour le trouver perché sur le bord de la fenêtre, fixant la pleine lune.

" Diablo ? " demanda-t-elle doucement, avançant lentement vers lui. Il détourna la tête et passa un bras sur son visage trop rapidement pour être honnête. Quand il se retourna vers Malicia, il sourit faiblement et haussa les épaules.

" Je supposes que ça fait de moi ton frère, ja ? " demanda-t-il doucement, levant légèrement un sourcil.

" Je sais que tu es fâché… "

" Fâché ? ! Ça fait des années qu'on travaille ensemble et maintenant elle me dit que je suis son fils ? Ach mist ! " grogna-t-il secouant la tête.

" Diablo… "

" Et maintenant elle dit que je suis ingrat ! De quoi je pourrais être content ? Elle m'a lancé dans une chute d'eau ! " cria Diablo dans la nuit. Il baissa la tête et inspira profondément, laissant lentement s'échapper l'air.

" Est-ce que tu aurais préféré ne rien savoir ? " demanda Malicia, inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui. Diablo soupira, secouant légèrement la tête.

" Nein, je suppose que non. " admit-il. " Mais quand même… " il ne finit pas sa phrase et haussa légèrement les épaules.

" Si ça peut te remonter le moral, je trouve que tu es un super grand frère. " dit Malicia, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. " Et si tu pouvais essayer d'être un peu plus gentil avec elle, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait devenir une famille. "

Diablo renifla, remuant la queue.

" Ça sera dur. " dit-il. " Mais pour toi, je vais faire de mon mieux. " ils rirent doucement et s'étreignirent ; ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Levant la tête, ils virent Mystique s'approcher timidement. La queue de Diablo s'enroula sur elle-même alors qu'il la regardait.

" Guten nacht, mein Mutter. " dit-il doucement, souriant légèrement.

" Diablo… " il fit un signe de dénégation avec sa queue avant de la laisser retomber.

" On aura le temps de parler plus tard. " dit-il. " Assieds-toi et regarde les étoiles avec nous. " Mystique s'assit entre eux deux, regardant tranquillement le ciel.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Diablo entoura lentement sa queue autour de Malicia et Mystique, les serrant légèrement contre lui avec gratitude.

Traductions :

Ach mist : Bon sang

Guten nacht, mein Mutter : Bonsoir, maman


	6. Chapitre 6

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-Men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 6

Diablo devenait plus téméraire dans ses plans de bataille contre leurs ennemis. Avec l'aide de sa mère et de Destinée, il prépara un vaste plan pour attaquer le manoir des X-Men pendant la nuit. Il basait son plan sur une attaque en deux groupes, le premier mené par le Cerveau, le second par lui. Le Cerveau allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour déjouer les systèmes de sécurités et les premiers défenseurs pendant que Diablo emmènerait son équipe dans l'école, pour attaquer de l'intérieur.

Attendant la nuit, Diablo et le Cerveau placèrent leurs équipes, prêts à attaquer au signal de Diablo. Diablo fixait le manoir. Quand la dernière lumière se fut éteinte, il tourna la tête vers le Cerveau, ses yeux jaunes aisément visibles dans l'obscurité, à travers les branches de l'arbre.

Le Cerveau travaillait rapidement, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour détourner les caméras et arrêter les lasers assez longtemps pour que le Crapaud les atteigne et les démolisse. Pendant que le Cerveau attaquait à l'avant, Diablo se dirigeait vers le toit. Plusieurs des X-Men sortirent et commencèrent à se battre contre le Cerveau et les autres. Cyclope menait les défense avec le Fauve, Angel, Iceberg, Shadowcat et son dragon Lockheed.

Se transformant en acier, Colossus tendit les deux poings et frappa le toit, son attaque répondant à celle d'Avalanche en dessous. Ils se glissèrent par le trou et se retrouvèrent dans la serre.

" A vous l'honneur, mein Herr. " dit Diablo en se tournant vers Magnéto avec un sourire. Prenant la tête, Magnéto les mena vers Cérébro. Ils tournaient un coin quand quelque chose de rose explosa devant les yeux de Magnéto, le faisant reculer en titubant.

Ils ne savaient pas que les X-Men avaient recruté un nouveau membre. Il portait une veste poussiéreuse, une armure bleue sur les jambes et une chemise noire et rouge sous la veste. Il portait également des gants coupés, afin de laisser ses doigts remuer librement. Ses yeux rouges sur fond noir brillèrent quand il fit glisser une carte d'une main dans l'autre.

" Gambit pense que vous devriez partir. " (T/N : Ah, l'accent de Gumbo… Accent français avec la fin des mots bouffés) dit-il, la carte se remplissant lentement d'énergie cinétique. Ils se reculèrent brusquement lorsqu'il lança la carte sur eux, arrachant un peu de la moquette lorsqu'elle explosa.

" Il est tout seul ! On peut s'occuper de lui. " dit Colossus en chargeant Gambit. Un éclair l'envoya, à travers un mur, dans un dortoir vide.

" Vous auriez dû mieux vous renseigner avant de venir ici ! " cria Tornade, les yeux rétrécis.

SNIKT !

Diablo se retrouva attaqué par Wolverine, encore furieux de la disparition des Vengeurs à cause de la mort de Marvel Girl. Il fut tout juste capable de se téléporter à temps, avec deux plaies au flanc. Levant ses épées, il fit face à Wolverine avec un feulement.

Unus plissa les yeux et se concentra sur le champ de force qui l'entourait, le faisant devenir plus fort et plus vide. Il le pressa contre les murs jusqu'à les faire s'effriter, leur donnant plus de place pour agir, avant de charger Tornade et de la faire rouler au sol.

Rocket jaillit de derrière et allait percuter Lorelei quand le Blob s'étendit et le captura, l'envoyant voler au loin.

Diablo cria de douleur quand trois griffes s'enfoncèrent dans son épaules. Feulant avec colère, il se téléporta dehors avec Wolverine et continua ainsi sur tout le terrain, espérant plonger cet fou furieux dans le coma. Quand il arrêta et s'écarta en titubant, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir ce damné canadien toujours debout et pas du tout malade.

" Facteur autoguérisseur. " grogna Wolverine, plongeant en avant avec six griffes prêtes à l'action.

Gambit fit tournoyer son bâton, manquant de peu le nez de Malicia. Elle lui donna un coup de pied et ils vola sur un mètre avant d'atterrir accroupi. Il s'était à peine redressé quand elle le frappa du poing en pleine poitrine.

" Tu commences à agacer Gambit, chérie ! " dit-il, utilisant son bâton pour parer l'attaque. Ils se battirent bâton contre poings, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'attrape et se prépare à le lancer, quand elle réalisa qu'il était chargé et prêt à exploser. Elle tomba par terre et allait se relever quand Gambit la plaqua au sol. Il rit en voyant son visage furieux.

" C'était amusant, non ? " demanda-t-il. Malicia dégagea une de ses mains et le frappa, le projetant contre un mur.

Diablo fut projeté contre un arbre, ses os criant de douleur lorsqu'il tomba sur le flanc, manquant de justesse de se faire déchiqueter par Wolverine. Il le frappa en plein visage avec sa queue, gagnant quelques secondes pour courir à quatre pattes et mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

Attrapant ses épées, il se releva en tremblant et les garda croisées quand Wolverine le chargea avant de le frappa, les lames se cognant en faisant tomber des débris par terre. Grognant de rage et de douleur, ils continuèrent à se battre, tentant tous les deux d'abattre l'autre. Diablo réalisa que c'était sans espoir quand il porta à Wolverine un coup mortel, et que cette créature damnée guérit en un instant !

" Verdammt. " murmura-t-il, se téléportant vers le Cerveau, qui repoussait le Fauve.

" Je pense qu'on devrait partir, ja ? " demanda-t-il.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Pyro sur leur flanc, en envoyant un troupeau de chevaux de feu galoper entre les arbres, qu'ils enflammèrent instantanément.

" Wolverine ne tombera pas. On doit partir avant de perdre quelqu'un ! " dit Diablo, fronçant les sourcils alors que Lockheed le chargeait en sifflant. Levant la queue, il frappa le petit dragon et l'envoya à la tête de Cyclope, faisant dériver son rayon, qu'il braquait sur Avalanche, dans les murs du manoir.

" Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait attendre que Magnéto donne le signal ? " demanda le Crapaud. Diablo soupira et secoua la tête.

" Pas le temps de discuter ! " dit-il. " Préparez-vous à partir ! " ordonna-t-il avant de se téléporter.

" Tu sais, tu as de très beaux yeux, chérie. " dit Gambit avant de recevoir un coup de pied à la tête.

" Ferme-la et bats-toi ! " grogna Malicia, levant une table brisée. Gambit sauta par dessus et atterrit sur elle.

" Hum, ça doit signifier quelque chose si nous continuons à nous tomber dessus comme ça, non ? " demanda-t-il. Malicia le regarda avec des yeux rétrécis, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa conduite assez drôle. D'un coup de pied, elle l'envoya dans une porte. Il n'était pas si drôle que ça.

" Mein Herr, je pense que nous devons nous retirer. " dit Diablo en se téléportant derrière Magnéto. " Wolverine devient très agaçant et ce nouveau provoque beaucoup d'ennuis à Malicia ! "

Alors qu'il parlait, Gambit traversa un mur et manqua de le détruire. Roque le suivit et essaya d'étrangler le Cajun ; il la repoussa à coups de pieds et revint dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter

" Vous voyez ? " dit Diablo en arquant un sourcil. Magnéto regarda autour de lui, réfléchit rapidement et hocha la tête.

" Il ne serait pas sage de rester ici. Dis aux autres de se retirer. " dit-il, commença à créer une bulle magnétique autour de lui. Diablo acquiesça, se téléporta au dessus de Gambit et le frappa avec les pommeaux de ses épées, l'assommant enfin.

" Prête à partir ? " demanda-t-il, souriant à Malicia. Elle fit la moue et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

" J'aurais pu le battre. " dit-elle. Diablo roula des yeux et se téléporta avec elle sans un mot.

" Ils s'en vont ! " dit Cyclope, reculant légèrement. " Laissez-les partir ! Lockheed ! Shadowcat, ramène-le ici ! " cria-t-il alors que le dragon violet poursuivait la Confrérie. Shadowcat dut l'attraper fermement par la queue et le tirer en arrière pour le faire cesser.

Quelques heures plus tard, la Confrérie était de retour dans son quartier général, la plupart d'entre eux en bas, en train de discuter de l'échec de l'assaut au manoir.

" Je pense qu'on aurait dû mieux surveiller ce satané endroit. " dit le Crapaud. " On n'aurait pas dû être pris par surprise par ce nouveau, Gambit. "

" Je sais, je sais. " dit Diablo en secouant la tête. " J'aurais dû mieux préparer cette attaque. " soupira-t-il. " C'est entièrement ma faute. "

" Voyons ça sous un autre angle. " le consola Magnéto, posant une main sur son épaule avachie. " Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu sais. "

" Je sais, mais, je pensais qu'on pourrait arrêter les X-Men et en finir avec les humains une bonne fois pour toutes. " dit Diablo en se levant. " Je suis vraiment épuisé. Guten Nacht, mein Freunds. " dit-il, avant de partir vers les chambres. Il trouva Malicia sur le balcon, regardant les étoiles.

" Ça va ? " demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

" Je suppose. " dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

" Quel est le problème ? " demanda-t-il.

" Ce nouveau, Gambit. " dit-elle. " Il n'arrêtait pas de rire et de me provoquer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? " demanda-t-elle. Diablo haussa les épaules et sa queue s'enroula légèrement.

" Parce que tu es tellement mignonne ? " proposa-t-il. Malicia rit et lui donna une petite tape au bras.

" Je suis sérieuse ! " dit-elle.

" Moi aussi ! " répondit-il en riant. " Eh bien quelle que soit la raison, surveille-toi ! A un moment, je me suis demandé si tu ne faisais pas exprès de le laisser gagner et on en peux pas faire ça. " dit-il avec sérieux. Malicia le regarda dans les yeux et ils se fixèrent un moment, communiquant sans parler.

Malicia avait craqué pour le X-Man Gambit.

Traductions :

Verdammt : Bordel (ou tout autre juron qui vous vient à l'esprit…)

Guten Nacht, mein Freunds : Bonne nuit, tout le monde


	7. Chapitre 7

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-Men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 7

Diablo pensait qu'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre quel était le problème de Malicia, bien que ni Mystique ni Magnéto ne comprissent pourquoi elle se battait avec deux fois plus d'ardeur qu'avant. Diablo le vit particulièrement chaque fois qu'il parlait d'une nouvelle attaque contre les X-Men.

Malicia était amoureuse d'un de leurs ennemis.

Il ne savait pas encore très bien lequel c'était, mais il avait d'ores et déjà écarté le Fauve, Cyclope et Wolverine à cause de leur apparence et de l'histoire de Cyclope avec celle appelée très ordinairement Jean Grey.

Alors c'était lequel ?

Deux semaines après sa découverte, il remarqua que les samedis précédents, Malicia était sortie seule et n'était rentrée que très tard, joyeuse et essoufflée. Il rapprocha les éléments et comprit qu'elle rejoignait son amant.

Ce qui expliqua que Diablo soit en train de ramper dans l'ombre, suivant sa sœur adoptive. Ses suspicions se révélèrent juste quand elle se glissa dans le parc du manoir et se dirigea vers les bois à l'arrière, regardant constamment derrière son dos. Il se déplaça rapidement, sautant d'arbre en arbre en la suivant profondément dans les bois.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta près d'une petite maison près d'un lac, avec une jetée. Quelqu'un sortit de la maison et il s'enlacèrent. Diablo plissa les yeux et se rapprocha lentement, essayant de voir qui elle embrassait. Quand il le vit enfin, il grogna silencieusement et secoua la tête.

Malicia était dans les bras de Gambit.

Plus tard dans la nuit (le lendemain, en fait, car il était deux heures du matin) Malicia se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre et allait se coucher quand la lumière s'alluma.

" Qu'est-ce que… ? "

" Guten Morgen, mein Schwester. " Diablo était perché sur une chaise, sa queue remuant doucement d'un côté sur l'autre. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et soupira, secouant la tête avec déception.

" Je sais où tu étais et avec qui. " dit-il doucement.

" Je n'étais avec personne. " mentit Malicia sans effet. Diablo secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

" Je t'ai suivie, Malicia. Tu es allée dans les bois derrière le manoir et tu as rencontré Gambit près du lac. Je vous ai vus ! " dit-il. Malicia se laissa tomber sur le lit, regardant le sol.

" Tu vas le dire à Magnéto ? " demanda-t-elle faiblement. Diablo secoua la tête, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

" Nein, je ne vais le dire à personne. " promit-il. " Pourquoi tu l'aimes ? " demanda-t-il. Malicia rit doucement, haussant légèrement les épaules.

" Tu ne lui as pas parlé, Diablo. " dit-il. " Il est gentil et très drôle quand il veut l'être. Il m'a aussi donné un cadeau! " Elle se leva et alla ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, sortant une petite boîte de bois de sous ses chemises.

" Ouvre-le ! " dit-elle en le tendant à Diablo. En ouvrant la boite, il découvrit un petit cygne de cristal le regardant de ses yeux de jade. Il renifla, passant le doigt sur le cygne.

" Je suppose qu'il pense pouvoir t'acheter, ja ? " demanda-t-il.

" Il ne pensait pas à ça et ce n'est pas ce que signifie ce cadeau ! " dit-elle avec colère en lui arrachant la boîte des mains. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas être heureux pour moi ? " elle regretta ses mots aussitôt, en voyant le visage triste de Diablo. Il détourna le regard et ferma les yeux un instant.

" J'espère que tu es heureuse avec lui, Malicia. " dit-il doucement, se levant pour partir. Malicia le prit doucement par le bras et le serra contre elle.

" Je suis désolée. " dit-elle avec sincérité, le regardant. " Ne sois pas en colère contre moi. " Diablo rit doucement et la serra à son tour.

" Je ne peux jamais rester en colère contre toi, liebe. " dit-il, la lâchant lentement et reculant un peu. " Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre, mein Schwester. Si Magnéto ou Mutter découvre ça, on aura de très gros ennuis. Et si tu veux continuer cette relation – ce que tu veux faire, je le sais – tu devras faire très attention et ne jamais laisser personne le savoir. Compris ? " demanda-t-il.

" Je comprends. " dit-elle avec un léger sourire. " Personne ne le saura à part toi. " Diablo sourit et hocha la tête avant de partir vers sa chambre.

" Assure-toi de continuer comme ça ! " dit-il par dessus son épaule.

Les pièces étaient posées pour la chute de la Confrérie.

Traduction :

Guten Morgen, mein Schwester : Bonjour, petite sœur.


	8. Chapitre 8

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-Men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 8

Vif-Argent et la Sorcière Rouge ouvrirent le bal en quittant la Confrérie et rejoignant les nouveaux Vengeurs après la révélation que Magnéto était leur père et qu'il était en partie responsable de la mort de leur mère.

Cela commença tout doucement, le Cerveau succomba au virus Legacy et souffrit une longue agonie, hurlant et faisant voir à ressentir à tout le monde des images et des choses différentes, avant de mourir enfin.

Après la mort du Cerveau, il y eut des combats dans les rangs de la Confrérie, des membres comme Blob et Avalanche commençant à critiquer les ordres de Magnéto et Destinée, l'amie de Mystique, à propos de ses pouvoirs. Assez rapidement, ils firent partir bon nombre des membres de la Confrérie.

Magnéto lui-même commençait à changer. Lors d'une de leurs missions, il s'était retrouvé coincé dans une montagne avec Charles Xavier, et quand Diablo et les autres avaient pu l'en sortir, il avait changé. Il ne voulait plus attaquer leurs ennemis, et souvent il n'allait même plus au combat avec eux. Quand les membres de l'équipe commencèrent à partir, il le remarqua à peine, et dit simplement à Diablo de les laisser faire.

Après un moment, Mystique se lassa et partit avec Destinée. Elle proposa à Diablo et Malicia de venir, mais ils refusèrent, préférant rester avec Magnéto.

Il ne restait plus que quatre membres dans ce qui s'appelait maintenant tout juste une Confrérie : Pyro, Diablo, Malicia, Colossus et Magnéto. Pyro rôdait de son côté, attaquant les humaines et provoquant des dégâts considérables quand l'envie lui en prenait. Quand Diablo le lui reprocha, Magnéto lui dit de laisser Pyro être Pyro, et Pyro continua à agir comme il lui plaisait.

Diablo savait que tout ça était dramatique pour la Confrérie. Ils ne faisaient plus rien ; Magnéto restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre, laissant Pyro ravager les cités humaines. Le seul soutien que Diablo avait dans la Confrérie étaient sa sœur adoptive et son meilleur ami, Colossus.

Mais le virus Legacy n'avait pas fini son travail dans la Confrérie. La jeune sœur de Colossus, Illyana, contracta la maladie et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour essayer de la sauver. La seule chose que Colossus n'avait pas encore essayé était de demander de l'aide au Fauve, qui travaillait justement sur un sérum contre le virus.

" C'est son seul espoir maintenant. Je dois l'emmener le voir. Il ne lui refusera pas son aide. " dit-il. Diablo secoua la tête.

" Mein Freund, si tu vas voir les X-Men, tu ferais tout aussi bien de rester avec eux ! Ils sont encore nos ennemis et nous ont causé beaucoup d'ennuis dans le passé ! " dit-il avec colère. Colossus regarda sa sœur malade et revint à Diablo.

" Je suis désolé, mon ami. " dit-il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras. " Je l'amène aux X-Men et je reste avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un traitement pour elle. "

" Et s'ils n'en trouvent pas et qu'elle meurt ? " demanda Diablo avec sérieux. Colossus haussa les épaules, regarda le petit corps faible dans ses bras.

" Alors je resterai avec eux. " voyant l'expression de Diablo, il leva la main pour lui demander de se taire.

" Ecoute-moi, pour une fois. Il ne reste rien pour nous à la Confrérie. Magnéto n'est pas le même depuis qu'il a été avec Xavier, et ça veut dire que les X-Men ont raison. Pourquoi est-ce que Malicia et toi ne viendriez pas avec moi ? "

" Je ne peux pas. " dit fermement Diablo. " Je dois ma vie à Magnéto et tu le sais. Je n'abandonnerai pas son rêve de paix pour tous les mutants. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que les mutants et les humains ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble ? " demanda Colossus. " Tu lis la Bible, ne dit-elle pas quelque chose sur la paix entre les peuples ? " Diablo détourna le regard, sa queue se balançait derrière lui. Colossus hocha légèrement la tête et se tourna pour partir.

" Au revoir, mon ami. " dit-il doucement avant de sortir.

Trois semaines plus tard…

Les choses allaient de mal en pis depuis le départ de Colossus. Pyro avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas à rester à la Confrérie, alors il avait simplement cessé de revenir après avoir mis le feu à un immeuble ou à des champs. Malicia et Diablo devenaient de plus en plus inquiet pour Magnéto qui restait tout le temps dans sa chambre, leur demandant de poser ses repas devant sa porte. Diablo craignait que la Confrérie ne disparaisse totalement.

Il était perché sur le bord du balcon, regardant les étoiles au loin, sa queue s'enroulant et se déroulant tranquillement. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand quelqu'un s'approcha.

" Tu t'en vas. " dit-il simplement quand Malicia s'assit.

" Je dois le faire. " dit-elle doucement. " Tu peux venir si tu veux. " offrit-elle. Diablo secoua doucement la tête.

" Je ne peux pas. Je lui dois la vie, tu te souviens ? " dit-elle, la regardant. " Je n'ai pas le droit de partir. " Malicia posa doucement la main sur son épaule.

" Vous n'avez pas à rester ici, Diablo. Tu peux venir avec lui au manoir. " proposa-t-elle.

" Il ne voudra pas venir et tu le sais bien. " dit-il. " Je préfère rester ici avec lui. " il la regarda et sourit faiblement. " Tu pars pour te rapprocher de Gambit, ja ? " demanda-t-il. Malicia rit doucement et hocha la tête.

" Tout juste. "

" J'espère que vous êtes heureux ensemble. " dit-il sincèrement, posant une main sur la sienne gantée. " Mais préviens-le. Si jamais il te fait pleurer ou te fait du mal sous quelque forme que ce soit, je viendrai aussitôt au manoir pour le tailler en pièces. " menaça-t-il, plissant légèrement les yeux. Malicia rit légèrement.

" Sois sûr que je lui dirai. " promit-elle en hochant la tête. Diablo sourit et ils s'étreignirent gentiment. Diablo enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Malicia, par dessus sa veste.

" Tu vas me manquer, petite sœur. " dit-il à voix basse.

" Toi aussi, grand frère. " dit-elle avant de se leva. Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Diablo derrière, la regardant tristement.

Le lendemain matin, Diablo était dans le salon, couché sur un canapé, quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre. Levant la tête, il vit Magnéto descendre les escaliers pour le voir. Il s'assit et se téléporta près de lui, prenant son bras pour l'aider à descendre.

" Mein Herr, que faites-vous hors de votre chambre ? " demanda-t-il, inquiet pour son maître. Magnéto regarda autour de la pièce avant de se tourner vers Diablo.

" Tu es le seul qui reste ? " demanda-t-il. Diablo acquiesça.

" Ja, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je suis sûr que d'autres vont nous rejoindre et… "

" Le rêve est terminé, Diablo. "

" Was ? " Magnéto s'assit sur une chaise et regarda Diablo de ses yeux bleu glace, d'un regard doux, et Diablo y retrouva le lien qu'ils avaient tissé depuis des années.

" Mon rêve est terminé, Diablo. C'était un mauvais rêve, qui a sacrifié la vie de nombreuses personnes. " Magnéto regarda Diablo et soupira doucement. " Il semble que nos ennemis, les X-Men, aient eu raison, et je dis qu'il est temps que mon rêve se finisse bien. "

" Nein, mein Herr. " dit Diablo, s'agenouillant devant Magnéto. " C'est faux. La Confrérie… "

" N'existe plus, Diablo. " dit doucement Magnéto. " Je suis désolé, mais ce qu'elle a fait était mauvais. Nous n'avons causé que des problèmes. Tu dois comprendre et aller de l'avant. "

" Mais où aller dehors ? Tout le monde sait à quoi je ressemble et je ne survivrai pas longtemps. " fit remarquer Diablo. Prenant sa main, Magnéto plaça une montre dans sa paume et referma ses doigts dessus.

" C'est un inducteur d'images. " expliqua-t-il. " Si tu presses le bouton rouge, tu seras recouvert d'un hologramme qui te donnera une apparence humaine. Tu seras en sécurité ainsi. "

" Mein Herr… "

" Va, Diablo. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois partir et vivre ta vie. Je regrette d'avoir créé la Confrérie. " dit Magnéto. Il donna à Diablo une grosse somme d'argent. " Fais de ton mieux. "

" Les X-Men ne voudront pas de moi. " dit Diablo.

" Alors ne va pas avec eux. Rejoins ta famille en Allemagne, si tu veux. " dit doucement Magnéto. " Sois heureux, quoi que tu fasses. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir mené ainsi. " Diablo inclina la tête, prit l'inducteur d'images et pressa le bouton rouge. Il releva la tête vers Magnéto, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles et lisses.

" Vous avez sauvé ma vie il y a des années, mein Herr. " dit-il doucement. " Et je ne l'oublierai pour rien au monde. Je ne crois pas que vous m'ayez fait du mal. Si je pouvais le refaire, je viendrais à nouveau avec vous, mein Herr. " il serra Magnéto un moment, fermant les yeux, avant de s'écarter doucement et de quitter la base, seul.

Deux mois plus tard…

Kitty Pryde, également connue sous le nom de Shadowcat, était dans le parc de la ville avec son dragon apprivoisé Lockheed, faisant un pique-nique avec un de ses nouveaux compagnons, Piotr Raspoutine, et sa petite sœur Illyana, qui était encore malade, mais ne souffrait plus grâce au traitement expérimental que Hank lui avait donné contre le virus Legacy.

Lockheed s'amusait avec Illyana quand la brise lui apporta une odeur qu'il connaissait et détestait. Grognant légèrement, il regarda aux alentours et vit un jeune homme appuyé contre le tronc d'un chêne, regardant les nuages. Feulant, il fonça vers le jeune homme.

" Lockheed ! " cria Kitty, courut après le petit dragon. Illyana la regarda en riant quand Kitty fut forcée de bondir sur le dragon pour l'arrêter, juste avant qu'il morde la cheville du jeune homme. L'homme baissa les yeux sur Kitty alors qu'elle lutait pour retenir le dragon furieux, en souriant timidement.

" Je suis désolée. D'habitude, Lockheed ne s'attaque pas aux étrangers. " dit-elle en se levant, le dragon sifflant dans ses bras. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté en regardant le jeune homme. Il était grand, la peau claire, les yeux d'une étrange couleur noisette presque jaune, et ses cheveux étaient bleus, une mèche tombant sur son œil droit. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, pensant que c'était le genre de personnes qui teintaient leurs cheveux et portaient des lentilles de contact bizarres.

" Ce n'est rien, junge Frau. " dit l'homme, dont le doux accent allemand lui fit lever les sourcils. " Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda-t-il. Elle cligna des yeux et rougit, réalisant qu'elle le fixait des yeux.

" Désolée. Je pensais vous avoir déjà vu. " expliqua-t-elle. Le jeune homme la regarda et leva à nouveau la tête vers les nuages.

" Peut-être que nous nous sommes déjà croisés dans la rue, junge Frau. " dit-il simplement. " Je suis sûr que vous vous en souviendrez dans quelques jours. " Kitty hocha légèrement les yeux, regardant le jeune homme avec curiosité avant de se détourner et de revenir à la couverture où l'attendaient Piotr et Illyana.

Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner, et ferma les yeux un moment en soupirant, avant de s'éloigner. En marchant, sa jambe de pantalon se releva légèrement, révélant une cicatrice de brûlure.

Diablo regarda par dessus son épaule, secoua la tête et se téléporta avant que quelqu'un réalise qu'il était parti.

Traductions :

Was ? : Quoi ?

Junge Frau : mademoiselle


	9. Chapitre 9

Réponses aux reviews :

**Azur** : "pourquoi pas bêtement traduire littéralement "Charles Xavier est en retard" ?  
euh, sinon, qqn a pensé à signaler à Queen Lauren qu'à l'époque où Xavier recrute ses nouveaux X-Men, Magneto était piégé dans un corps d'enfant et ne pouvait pas le concurencer ?"  
_Réponse_ : T'as vu, je t'ai écouté(e) ! Eh bien, c'est une très bonne question... Lauren est injoignable, alors je n'ai pas pu lui dire. Prends ça comme un univers alternatif.

**Fasheem** : "Plus-que-parfait?  
Moral: Beginning French students shouldn't attempt to read fanfic in French."  
_Réponse_ : Not bad... You can read it in English, it's the same story ! ;o) I like your pseudo.

**angelitax** : "Coucou!  
Je suis en informatique ! J'ai juste le temps de te répondre pour la review. Merci pour tes encouragements mais pour moi ce chapitre était plutôt long mais je vais essayer d'allonger un peu plus. C'est très dur ! J'ai pas lu le chapitre de cette histoire d'x-men (je suis un peu prise par le temps et on va bientôt commencer le cours) Attends, je vais prendre le temps.  
A Alex"  
_Réponse_ : Il me semblait avoir dit quelque chose à propos de retourner le couteau dans la plaie... Tu crois que je pourrais prendre info au second semestre ? Le prof a dit quelque chose ? Bon, vois ce que tu peux faire. Salut !

* * *

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-Men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 9

Quand Diablo réapparut dans une ruelle, il se mit à marcher en regardant autour de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le toit d'un immeuble et plissa légèrement les yeux, voyant de la fumée monter au loin. Plissant les yeux, il retourna dans la ruelle, à l'abri des regards, et se téléporta vers la fumée pour voir d'où elle provenait.

Il arriva derrière un immeuble et quand il chercha à nouveau la fumée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant qu'elle émanait d'un école pour gens spéciaux – pas des mutants, mais ceux qui étaient un peu plus lents que les gens " normaux ". Vivement, il se téléporta vers l'école, et découvrit la source de la fumée.

" Crame, bébé ! " riait Pyro, faisant surgir des soldats montés sur des chevaux de flammes, galopant à travers le bâtiment et faisant grandir le feu à chaque seconde. Diablo désactiva son inducteur et courut vers Pyro.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! " hurla-t-il. " Arrête ! Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils n'ont jamais rien fait de mal à personne ! " Pyro le regarda avec insolence avant d'augmenter son armée de feu, riant en entendant les cris venant de l'intérieur devenir plus forts.

" T'as toujours eu le chic pour gâcher les fêtes, Diablo ! " dit-il simplement. Feulant, Diablo bondit sur Pyro et l'empêcha d'ajouter encore des flammes au feu. Ils se battirent sauvagement, Diablo souffrant de légères brûlures çà et là alors qu'ils se battaient sur le sol. Il griffa son visage et, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, le frappa sur le sol aussi fort qu'il put, l'assommant juste au moment où les pompiers et les policiers commencèrent à arriver.

" Restez où vous êtes ! " cria un des officiers, pointant son arme sur Diablo. Haletant, Diablo leva les yeux vers le bâtiment où il pouvait toujours entendre des cris, puis à nouveau vers la police. Sans leur dire un mot, il se téléporta dans le bâtiment.

Diablo était terrifié par le feu, depuis qu'il avait failli périr brûlé vif à Winzledorf pour son apparence. Il se retrouva entouré des immenses flammes que Pyro avait conçues pour être surpuissantes, et préparées pendant plusieurs heures avec ses chevaux de feu. Repoussant sa peur, Diablo regarda autour de lui pour tenter de découvrir la source des cris paniqués qui résonnaient dans les pièces.

Il trouva facilement le premier groupe de pensionnaires, leur éducatrice tentant de repousser les flammes. Elle était prête à se battre contre Diablo mais quand il s'accroupit et tendit les mains, elle comprit qu'il était seulement là pour les aider. Prenant les enfants avec ses bras et sa queue, il se téléporta dehors et laissa les pompiers s'occuper d'eux, retournant aussitôt dans le bâtiment.

Il travailla aussi vite qu'il le put avec les enfants, repoussant les nausées et les vertiges qui le prenaient après chaque téléportation. Quand il eut fini, il était à peine capable de se tenir debout, lorsqu'il entendit le cri perçant d'une petite fille encore prisonnière. Il se téléporta sans réfléchir et vit que le bâtiment n'allait plus résister très longtemps quand une poutre tomba et manqua de l'écraser.

" Petite ! " appela-t-il, protégeant ses yeux de sa main. " Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi ! " Evitant un pan de mur qui s'effondrait, il entendit la petite fille crier à nouveau et se téléporta, au risque de sa vie.

Diablo fut assez chanceux pour ne pas se retrouver dans un objet et il réapparut dans un endroit qu'il devina être un des premiers points où Pyro avait frappé. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut la petite fille recroquevillée dans un coin, presque léchée par les flammes qui s'approchaient de minute en minute. Elle leva les yeux et cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible quand Diablo vit avec horreur des poutres tomber sur elle.

" Nein ! " hurla-t-il, se précipitant vers le tas, luttant contre sa peur des feux alors que des flashs de cette nuit le frappaient avec violence. Il plongea les mains dans le feu, sentant aussitôt la fourrure brûlée alors que ses pieds eux aussi se trouvaient en feu, retrouvant la douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressentie des années auparavant.

Il toussa violemment, écartant des débris et suppliant Dieu de laisser vivre cette petite fille et de la sauver de brûlures trop graves. Quand il la trouva enfin, il remercia le Ciel qu'une des poutres l'ait en réalité protégée de plus gros du feu, laissant juste des brûlures sur ses bras.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras ravagés et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie en essayant de se téléporter dans son état, alors il courut aussi vite qu'il put au travers du feu, vers la liberté. De la chair brûlée et de la fourrure se déchiraient à chacun de ses mouvements, et quand il sortit enfin du bâtiment, celui-ci s'écroula dans un hurlement de bois et de métal.

Plusieurs des policiers pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes sur lui, et ils étaient sur le point de lui demander de se rendre, quand leur chef leur lança une calotte commune, leur désignant le fardeau de Diablo. Il tomba à genoux avec un gémissement et les ambulanciers se précipitèrent vers lui et prirent la petite fille pour soigner ses blessures.

" Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? " demanda l'un d'entre eux. Diablo leva faiblement la tête et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir l'homme qui lui parlait. Il prit le kit médical qu'il tenait avec sa queue et, sans un mot, se téléporta loin de là.

Les X-Men arrivèrent une heure plus tard pour nettoyer et évaluer les dégâts causés par Pyro. Scott regarda autour de lui, secoua la tête avec dégoût et appuya les mains sur ses hanches.

" Pourquoi est-ce que Pyro et Diablo ont fait ça ? " demanda-t-il doucement. Malicia et Piotr se regardèrent avant de répondre à Scott.

" Diablo ne ferait pas ça. Il a horreur du feu. " dit Malicia.

" Da, et il n'attaquerait jamais des enfants, même des enfants humains. " ajouta Piotr. Scott renifla, encore sceptique à propos des nouveaux venus. Il était prêt à contre attaquer quand Logan les interrompit.

" Les policiers disent qu'ils ont vu Diablo mettre lui-même Pyro hors d'état de nuire. " expliqua-t-il. " Il a lui-même souffert pas mal de dégâts en sauvant la plupart des gamins, y compris une petite fille qui dit qu'un elfe l'a sauvé. Ses blessures sont très mauvaises. " ajouta-t-il.

" Comment sais-tu qu'il est si gravement blessé ? " demanda Scott. Logan montra un morceau de fourrure bleue brûlée, qui fit étouffer un sanglot à Malicia.

" Je l'ai senti sur toute la surface. " expliqua-t-il calmement. " Il s'est traîné dehors avec la gosse et a souffert de brûlures massives aux mains et aux pieds. Le pauvre bâtard ne peut sans doute pas marcher. " il se tourna vers Malicia et Piotr. " Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il est ? Il va avoir besoin de l'aide de Hank pour ses blessures. "

" On va aller le chercher. " dit Malicia, échangeant un regard avec Piotr. Ils savaient exactement où était Diablo.


	10. Chapitre 10

Note de la traductrice (Matteic) : Les X-Men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Lauren Wagner.

Chapitre 10

Diablo était dans une vieille chapelle, depuis longtemps abandonnée par les humains. Il venait toujours ici pour réfléchir à ce qu'était son vrai corps, et pas cette cape de mensonges que lui procurait l'inducteur d'images juste parce que les humains préféreraient le voir mort plutôt qu'essayer de le comprendre. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait toujours réfléchir dans une chapelle car c'était calme et pacifique.

Il était allongé sur le flanc qui n'était pas aussi blessé, ou en tout cas faisait moins mal que l'autre, et utilisait sa queue pour appliquer de l'antiseptique sur ses jambes. Il refusait de remuer ou de crier sous la douleur, s'autorisant quand même à gémir et haleter, comme un chien blessé ; pensant qu'il allait mourir, autant ne pas se retenir et ne pas être macho là-dessus.

En regardant ses mains, il gémit doucement et sans réfléchir, les lécha doucement, comme un animal. Elles étaient brûlées et croûteuses, pire que les brûlures de ses jambes, où c'était pourtant la seconde fois. Quand il essaya de bouger les doigts, la chair se fissura et les plaies saignèrent, alors il laissa simplement ses mains reposer près de sa tête et continua à soigner ses plaies avec sa queue.

Quand il entendit les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrir, son cœur se mit à battre violemment, redoutant que les Amis de l'Humanité l'aient trouvé et viennent l'achever. Gémissant, il se força à ramper sur ses coudes derrière l'autel, se recroquevillant, tremblant, en position fœtale. Il écouta en retenant son souffle deux personnes entrer dans la chapelle.

" Diablo ? " appela Malicia. " Diablo, répond-moi. C'est moi et Piotr, Diablo. On a entendu ce qui s'est passé à l'école avec Pyro. Tu as sauvé ces enfants. " Très lentement, Diablo la regarda sur le côté de l'autel, essayant de ne pas montrer dans sa voix combien il était faible.

" Malicia ? " murmura-t-il. " Je t'en prie, mes blessures… " Piotr et Malicia rejoignirent l'autel et s'agenouillèrent près de Diablo, tressaillant à la vue des horribles plaies.

" On va t'amener à Hank McCoy. " dit Piotr, commençant à pousser les pansements et le matériel médical. " Il pourra te soigner ça en un rien de temps. " Diablo secoua faiblement la tête, l'appuyant contre l'épaule de Malicia.

" Nein, les X-Men ne vont pas vouloir de moi. " dit-il doucement. Malicia le regarda et le serra doucement contre elle.

" Ils nous ont pris sans problème. " dit-elle. " Ils savent ce que tu as fait et ils vont te prendre, grand frère. " insista-t-elle. Diablo la regarda attentivement, lisant dans ses yeux.

" Tu me dis la vérité, ja ? " demanda-t-il. Riant doucement, Malicia acquiesça.

" Ja, je te dis la vérité. " lui assura-t-elle. Diablo sourit doucement, et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant que son pouvoir agisse.

" Si je pouvais, je vous serrerais dans mes bras, mein Freunds ! " dit-il, regardant de Malicia à Piotr. " Mais je ne peux ni me téléporter ni marcher… " dit-il.

" Je vais te porter. " dit Piotr, glissant doucement un bras sous les jambes de Diablo et l'autres sous ses épaules, avant de se lever délicatement. Alors qu'ils quittaient la chapelle, Diablo rit doucement, regardant Piotr.

" C'est exactement comme ça que Magnéto m'a porté quand il m'a trouvé, tu sais. " dit-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Ce n'était pas très facile à cause des couches de chair et de fourrure brûlées, mais Hank McCoy put soigner les blessures du mieux possible, administrant des analgésiques avec générosité, compte tenu de la gravité des brûlures. Quand Diablo se réveilla, il se retrouva à l'infirmerie, les mains et les jambes soigneusement pansées.

Se redressant lentement, il regarda les machines bipant autour de lui et gratta légèrement le côté de sa tête avec la pointe de sa queue. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. En regardant par dessus son épaule, il trouva Hank McCoy assis sur une chaise, ses jambes croisées tranquillement, un bloc-notes dans la main.

" Bonjour, M. Wagner. " dit-il avec un sourire, écrivant quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. " Je pensais bien que vous vous réveilleriez aujourd'hui ! "

" Je m'appelle Diablo. " dit-il doucement, essayant de se lever. Tressaillant, il se rallongea et soupira.

" Toutes mes excuses, Diablo. " dit Hank, venant vers lui et vérifiant ses pansements. " Je dois dire, il vous a sans doute fallu beaucoup de bravoure pour plonger vos mains dans le feu comme ça. J'ai presque craint un moment que vous les perdiez. "

" Mais je pourrai les utiliser à nouveau, ja ? " demanda Diablo, arquant légèrement un sourcil.

" Oh, certainement, mon cher camarade bleu. " rit Hank, regardant le dossier. Il ajusta légèrement ses lunettes et regarda Diablo, redevenant doucement sérieux. " Je dois vous demander quelque chose d'important. " dit-il.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Diablo, sa queue s'arrondissant doucement.

" Vos jambes, elles ont déjà été brûlées. Que s'est-il passé ? " demanda Hank. Diablo se raidit, serrant légèrement les dents.

" Je ne répondrai pas. " dit-il doucement.

" Je ne veux pas vous brusquer, je voudrais le savoir pour votre dossier médical et... "

" J'ai dit nein ! " Sans penser, Diablo se téléporta à l'aveugle hors de l'infirmerie, priant Dieu de ne pas se tuer. Il se retrouva dans une sorte de bureau, assis sur un canapé confortablement rembourré.

" Was ? "

" Bonjour, Kurt. " Levant la tête, il vit Xavier le regarder de l'autre côté d'un grand bureau de noyer. L'homme roula doucement vers lui, lui souriant discrètement.

" Mon nom est Diablo. "

" Ton nom de code, oui. " acquiesça calmement Xavier. " Mais ton vrai nom est Kurt Wagner. "

" Nein, c'était mon vieux nom. " insista-t-il, commençant à s'énerver.

" S'il te plait, n'essaie pas de te téléporter à nouveau, Kurt. " dit Xavier. " Je serai forcé de te faire réapparaître ici et ensuite de bloquer tous tes muscles volontaires. " ajouta-t-il, ses yeux scintillant légèrement. Lentement, Diablo se calma et soupira.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? " demanda-t-il enfin.

" Je veux te présenter mes excuses. " dit Xavier. Diablo s'assit lentement et arqua légèrement un sourcil.

" De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? " demanda-t-il.

" Tu as entendu parler de Cérébro et de ce qu'il peut faire ? " demanda Xavier.

" Bien sûr. "

" Eh bien, il y a quelques années, j'ai trouvé un mutant à Winzledorf, en Allemagne, Kurt. Je n'ai pas agi car je pensais avoir des choses plus urgentes à faire en Afrique avec Ororo. Je ne savais pas que ce mutant était poursuivi comme un animal... "

" Taisez-vous. " dit rudement Diablo, plissant les yeux. " Plus un mot ! " avertit-il.

" Kurt... "

" Diablo ! " cria-t-il, le regrettant en sentant une pointe de douleur dans ses jambes.

" Ton nom est Kurt Wagner. " dit Xavier calmement, le regardant dans les yeux. " Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu as des marques de brûlures sur les jambes. Je suis désolé pour cela. "

Diablo regarda Xavier dans les yeux, plissant légèrement les siens, essayant d'y trouver une trace de mensonge. Tout ce qu'il trouva était la vérité et un grand regret de l'avoir abandonné, plusieurs années auparavant, quand il avait besoin de lui.

Kurt Wagner haussa légèrement les épaules, reposant son dos contre un oreiller moelleux.

" Le passé est le passé, mein Herr. " dit-il simplement. " Les blessures guérissent comme les autres et le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner pour ça. "

Il sourit doucement, révélant ses crocs.

Kurt Wagner était enfin chez lui.


End file.
